


Moca's Birthday

by Risafi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risafi/pseuds/Risafi
Summary: That's it. Just wanted to add something nice and fluffy to the Mocalisa side of things because it's honestly a wholesome and cute pairing. The two just really click together so well and I feel like they would be a long lasting thing because of such a healthy dynamic.Also just wanted to write Moca in a dress for a change because she'd look super cute.





	Moca's Birthday

Moca was never one for big celebrations in regards to her birthday; and every year she’d beg Himari to drop any big plans she’d think of. Thankfully this year was a quiet lunch out in the park; Tomoe’s idea.

Moca appreciated her friend’s efforts in making food and making her feel loved on her special day; but she still felt a little mean thinking about her plans for the night. She hadn’t been dating Lisa for very long, but she had the feeling of wanting to spend as much time as she could with her. Even if they did work together; it was completely different from when they were in a social environment.

Moca checked her phone, and she felt her heart and her smile drop at the text message left on her phone;

_I am soooo sorry but work called me in to cover and I tried to say no so I can’t do tonight. But I promise I will do anything to make it up to you! -_ Lisa

_That’s okay! As long as you hold on to that promise ;) then I can’t stay too mad at you right?_

“Moca, if your shoulders sag anymore you’ll fall through the floor.” Ran took the phone from her and read the message. “Oh, well. Let’s not think about it alright? We can do something together instead.”

Moca faked a smile and leant over. “Ohhhh, so now you want a piece of Moca? Bold.”

Ran rolled her eyes, and moved the phone out of reach before allowing her friend to cuddle in. “Oh, yes of course. Tomoe is just a cover to hide the fact I can’t have you anymore and now you’ve discovered. Whatever will I do?”

Moca smiled genuinely as she rubbed her cheek against her friend’s; almost forgetting about the disappointing blow. At least she could take comfort in Ran, who was beckoning Tomoe to crawl over.

“We’re going to spoil Moca tonight; but we only have to do it til midnight.”

Tomoe moved to the other side of Moca and slung her arm around her shoulders. “Oh well we better make it a good one then? Movie marathon? A night out for icecream? Anything you want.”

Moca contemplated all the options, seeming to space out as the rest of the group began to chat and throw around ideas. And she hated that everytime she told herself off for it, her mind always came back that she just wanted to see Lisa.

…

“So we’ll text you when we’re ready alright?” Ran said as the three of them walked home. Tomoe was on the phone to Ako, and gave a grin before hanging up.

“Yeah, and we have a plan now so you’ll have to dress reasonably nice.” She put her phone away in her pocket.

“I wanted a quiet one though.” Moca blinked a few times.

“Yeah well you should know by now we don’t listen to each other when it comes to birthdays.” She slung an arm around Ran and pointed ahead. “Oh, isn’t that your house Moca?”

She looked up, seeing a bad with tissue paper infront of her gate. It had a card attached to the front; she jogged to it and picked it up to read. The card was empty bar a little heart and scribble on it. She looked at the other two before peaking inside and giving a noise of curiosity.

“What is it?” Ran asked, peeking over her shoulder.

“Clothes. Nice clothes.” She closed the bag and waved them off. “I’ll wear them tonight. Go home and canoodle to get it out of your systems.”

Tomoe laughed and pet her head as they steered off towards her house. Moca let herself inside, kicking her shoes off and announcing her arrival. She’d already seen her family and they assumed she would be out so they had obviously made plans themselves. In truth Moca half considered just staying in and curling up in bed, but the outfit in her hand as she shuffled to the bathroom made her suspicious. Ran was acting pretty weird; and Tomoe was always weird anyway.

She washed her hair and decided to used her scented body wash; and then wondered her whole shower why she was even making the effort. In truth she had only really bought this body wash because it was Lisa’s favourite scent. And there she sighed, wishing her brain would truly shut off as easily as it normally would.

She finally got out, dried herself and blowdried her hair, and moved to her bedroom with the bag back in her hand. She fished out her undergarments and then once ready to go, she got the outfit out.

It was a dress.

A short, black, girly dress.

She almost pushed it back in the bag. But something told her to just put it on and see how it went. She wiggled around to get the zip up, and began preening it down before looking in her mirror. She was almost worried at the result; she’d forgotten the last time she was this dressed up. And when she finally looked, she was surprised.

She looked cute.

She felt cute.

She pulled the chiffon layer out and fluffed it a little bit playfully. And she smiled. She had a feeling that Lisa had some say in the matter with it. She tightened the string around her neck as a precaution for her top. She then began to try and imagine the price of it, and then decided that picking shoes would be a better idea. Shoes would be hard, she was a sneakers and boots type girl. She’d only ever once worn nice sandals, which she fished out from the back of her wardrobe.

“There better be appreciation for the effort I’m putting in.” She mumbled to herself as she strapped them on and then went back to the mirror. She was satisfied with the result; and decided that she may as well send a pic to Lisa. She may as well enjoy it half as much as she secretly was.

She smiled as she got an overload of emoji hearts and little cats passing out from too many hearts. At least she knew that it was being appreciated where it truly counted.

She was about to crash on the couch, and then Ran sent a message through for her to meet down at the local park. Which was fine because she was in flat shoes anyway and she had no idea what they were planning so she couldn’t be suspicious about it.

She closed the door behind her and made sure it was locked before walking across the street and making her way to the park. She messaged asking how far she should go to meet up and only got a response with she’d know when she got there.

The sun was setting fast, and she started to wonder if Ran was just pulling her leg and sending her on a wild hunt so they could go out. Which for her could both be true or false to pull. She shook the thought out of her head and kept going. She looked up from her phone, and she finally realised what her friend meant.

There was a lone person standing in the middle of the park, hair pulled up and curled. A red dress swaying from the owner moving from side to side. She was holding a bouquet of flowers and her lips glistened as a smile formed.

Moca moved closer as fast as she could before her dress threatened to lift, and she had to rub her eyes a few times before it sunk in.

“I’m sorry I lied!” Lisa said with a sympathetic look on her face. “I just wanted to surprise you and the only way I could think of it was work which is a total copout and-“

She was cut off with Moca wrapping her arms around her waist. “Don’t be sorry, this was so nice of you and I thought you actually were bailing on me so it was convincing.”

“I could never bail on you.” Lisa cuddled her back, kissing her cheek softly. “And you do indeed look very cute in that dress and I’m glad you wore it.”

“Let me assume that you got it for me?” Moca pulled her head back to stare at her girlfriend.

“Of course; dropoff courtesy of Ako naturally. And I’m glad Ran was so eager to play along too.”

Moca smiled and kissed Lisa softly; something she’d wanted to do all day. “She likes you so of course she’d help you. You really are too sweet; I may get a cavity.”

“Well, get one after tonight alright? I want to at least take you out and celebrate with you.”

“Oh, and you promised you’d make it up to me via text. So maybe you should just do that tonight and get it over with.” Moca smirked, her hug getting tighter.

“Maybe I can do that, my cute little Moca.” Lisa pulled her in for another, slow and lingering kiss. “Happy Birthday my little cream puff.”  


End file.
